Truck racks are used on pick-up trucks for carrying lumber, pipe, ladders and other kinds of material and members. These racks can take various forms. One form is to weld the members that are to be used to construct the rack together. Such a rack is sturdy; however, it is expensive to make, and, when it is removed from the truck in order to use the truck for other uses, the rack cannot be easily stored. Another form is to use pipes which are threaded and connected together by pipe couplings; this is also sturdy, but like the welded version, it is expensive to make and it can be disassembled for storage but with time consuming effort which will also be required for reassembling the rack. Other forms can be visualized such as members loosely coupled together via couplings and pins for easy assembly and disassembly, but these are not too sturdy and there is a good deal of movement between the coupled members.